


Black Waters

by Callie_Girl



Series: Descendants and the Demon [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Fae Magic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Evie bit her nail, looking across the crystal waters of Auradon to where the Isle of the lost stood, a dark splotch on an otherwise beautiful landscape."Riah's gone back to the Isle."





	1. 1

Riah watched in dismay as his books flew all the way down the hall, then spun to glare at Chad, who had knocked them out of his hands using a locker door.

"Whoops. Sorry." Chad snarked, not sounding sorry at all. The first bell rang and Chad strutted off, leaving Riah to mutter about all the ways he could wipe that smug grin off of Chad's stupid face.

Jay appeared out of thin air, already holding Riahs books. "Just ignore him. He's a dumbass."

Riah cowled, rubbing his now bruised arm. "He's a bully and a coward. If we were on the Isle I would've cut him by now."

Jay sighed, rubbing the side of his face where makeup concealed a pretty bad bruise from Chad basically throwing him down after ROAR practice. "I know the feeling."

"So, how's Lonnie doing?"

"She's pissed because the rules won't let her on the team. Ten men and a captain." Jay shook his head. "Which sucks because she's better than most of the guys on the team."

Riah snorted. "It's bullshit. No wonder she's upset. Maybe she could pull what her mom did and pretend to be a guy during competition?"

Jay shook his head. "That's against the rules."

"Who cares?"

Jay looked at him weirdly. and Riah sighed.

"Whatever. Just what I would do if I was captain." He shrugged, walking towards one of the windows.

"Don't you have class?"

"Shortcut," Riah called, opening the window and jumping out.

"No. Absolutely not." Riah growled, glaring at the suit Evie had gotten for him.

"Come on! You're going to be seen with the King, you can't just go looking like... that."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"You could at least dye your hair a more natural colour." She chided.

"You were the one who made me get blue hair in the first place!"

"I thought you'd've gotten rid of it by now."

"No! I look perfectly fine."

"You look like you just rolled out of bed!"

"Because I did!"

Evie sighed. "But you can't look that way in front of the press!"

"I'll look however I want in front of the press, they're the ones photographing me." seeing that Evie wasn't convinced, he let his eyes glow gold. "You will not make me change my appearance."

Eve nodded numbly, her expression going blank. Riah edged past her, keeping his hypnotising gaze fixed on her until he was out of the room.

"Oh, Riah, I need to talk to you about your grades." Fairy Godmother called.

Riah sighed, weary from a day of avoiding paparazzi. "Let me put it this way; are you going to break the no magic rule to undo the curse?"

Fairy Godmother stared at him. "I already told you, we can't risk any chance that using the magick would return Maleficent to her humanoid state."

"You destroyed the talisman and it didn't do anything!" Riah snapped.

Fairy Godmother sighed, adopting a tone like she was talking to an unruly toddler. "Speaking of the talismans, you have yet to submit yours to be destroyed."

"I'll submit it once you've broken my curse." He spun on his heel, walking briskly away.

Riah sighed, collapsing onto his bed. Ben chuckled. "Rough day?"

"You have NO idea." Riah groaned.

Ben was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Riah, Evie told me you used magick on her earlier. Is that true?"

Riah froze. "It was nothing. I didn't hurt her-"

"But it wasn't in self-defence." Ben finished. "Riah, you can't just do that. There are rules-"

"I don't care!" Riah snapped, sitting up. "Ben, it's been so damn hard for me, for all of us-"

"And it hasn't been for me?" Ben shouted, rising to his feet. "But you don't see me jumping out of windows or spelling the people who care about me! I've never once sworn at a teacher, which you've done five times today! It feels like you're trying really hard to prove that I should have never bought you guys over from the Isle!"

Ouch.

Riah glared wordlessly at Ben as the king realized what he'd just said, then stood quickly.

"Riah-"

Riah pointed one silencing finger at him, stalking out of the room with tears burning his eyes.


	2. 2

Ben jumped as the door swung open, banging against the wall. Evie strode in, a look of severe anxiety on her face.

"Evie?" Ben stood, meeting her halfway across the room. "What's wrong?"

Evie stared out of the window, looking across the crystal waters of Auradon to the Isle, a dark splotch on an otherwise peaceful landscape.

"It's Riah. He's gone back to the Isle."

Bens eyes widened in horror, everything he'd said earlier coming back to him. "Oh God... this is my fault!" He strode over to the window, placing one hand against the glass. "I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. I mean, he's having such a hard time..."

"Ben, it wasn't just you. We've all been giving him a hard time and assuming he can take it. But Ben, that's not the point! The Isle saw what we did during the coronation, he'll have no allies there! People will hate him! Even Hades! He won't survive for long."

Ben nodded. "Let's go."

"Nuh-uh. The others and I will go. YOU are going to stay here."

Ben shook his head. "No, can't do. I'm part of the problem, so I'll be part of the solution."

Evie groaned, picking the bridge of her nose and muttering, "Bullheaded. Both of them." Then, louder, "Fine, but we've got to get there fast."

Looked like Uma had taken over Mals old territory. Nice tags, too. And the Isle looked a bit nicer.

It wasn't long before he saw the daughter of Ursula herself, leaning in a doorway. Her sea-green eyes widened when she saw him and then she beckoned him closer, smiling. Uma wasn't really the wait-for-you-to-come-to-her-so-she-could-murder-you type, so he played along.

"So, what brings you back to the Isle? Looked like you had it pretty good over there." Behind the layer of snark was genuine curiosity, as if she couldn't fathom why anyone would leave Auradon.

"They couldn't handle me."

She grinned. "You know, we've always got a place on the crew."

"I'll think about it. But I need to tell Hades I'm back. He still at his old place?"

Uma nodded. "Where else would he be?"

"True. I'll see you around." 

"See ya around." She promised. After all, they lived on the same side on the Isle. It would be kind of hard to avoid each other.

Now to go find Hades.

Mal looked across the water, her eyes glued on the Isle. "He's already there by now. With any luck, he hasn't run into Uma."

Ben frowned. "Who's Uma?"

"She took over the Isle when I left. Daughter of Ursula."

"The one who almost got the triton?" Bens eyes cleared in realization. "That Uma?"

"That Uma," Mal confirmed. "If she finds him, chances are she'll kill him. If she doesn't, Hades will." Her eyes hardened. "We have to go. Now."

The key still worked, so that was a good sign.

Riah winced at the thunderous creak of the door gliding open. It was loud enough that, when he finally got to the main room, Hades was awake and expecting a visitor. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then Riah ran over, directly into Hades' waiting arms. 

Hades smiled, wrapping his arms around Riah. "It's good to have ya back."

Riah nodded, his voice breaking. "It's good to be back."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but school has started back up and I'm trying to just post when I have the time.

"Oh for the love of the Gods." Mal groaned, glaring at the other three. "I leave for five minutes and now Ben's missing?"

"Yep. According to Harry, Uma took him."

Mal groaned again. "Ugh, great. Shrimpy has the King... Look, I'll go figure out her demands. You guys need to get Riah. I talked to Hadie earlier, apparently, Riah is back at Hades' place."

Evie nodded. "Okay. We'll meet back at the Castle Across the Way in an hour?"

"One hour," Mal promised, then disappeared into the shadows.

"I don't remember it being this... ominous." Evie winced at the loud screech of the gates.

Jay snorted. "I do. I always stayed far away from here."

"Good habit," Hades interjected, stepping out of the shadows. "You should keep it that way."

Jay shoved Evie and Carlos behind him as Hades walked towards them, the three taking one step back for every step the God of the dead took towards them, driving them deeper into the cavern.

Hades smirked. "Hm. I could swear I've heard about you three from somewhere. Maybe from the Anti-Heroes League?"

Evie winced before saying, "We're here for Riah."

Hades crossed so that he was between them and the cavern. "If I let you see my son, and that's a pretty heavy if there, you'll first explain why he came home covered in bruises and cried for about an hour."

The three glanced at each other; Evie with confusion, Carlos with comprehension, and Jay with horror.

Jay spoke first. "There's this guy at school. Chad. He likes to knock Riah around because he's dating the person Ben left to date Riah, Audrey."

"And no one's doing anything about it?"

"They can't. Everyone in Auradon, except for us, of course, has some sort of diplomatic immunity. We can't do shit, and neither can Ben."

Hades frowned. "That's not right, this coming from the guy who steals souls."

"You're right. But if we fought back we'd get sent back here."

"When you say "covered," Carlos interjected, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks like he got hit by a freight train. Seriously? Kinda hard to miss."

"Look, the king has been kidnapped. We need Riahs help."

Hades scowled. "Riah is in no condition to help anyone."

"Guys?" Everyone turned to see Riah leaning heavily on the doorway, his eyes bloodshot and voice hoarse. "What happened to Ben?"

"Riah, go back to bed. I'm handling this."

"Dad, if Ben is here, it's my fault."

"Doesn't matter. I'll deal with it. You get rest." It was weird, watching Hades play the role of a concerned father.

"But-"

"Riah, I swear to myself, if you don't go back to bed I'll make your friends go away right now."

Riah cast them a long-suffering look before leaving, and Hades turned back to them. 

"What's wrong with him?" Evie demanded.

Hades sighed, rubbing his eyes. "There's not enough magick here to sustain his amulet and the curse is starting to overtake it. I'm trying my best and hoping Yen Sid will be willing to help, but he might not live much longer here."

"So make him go back to Auradon."

Hades snorted. "Yeah, you try and make that kid do something he doesn't want to do. He'd rather die." Off of their looks, he shrugged. "Look, you have no idea how much pain that kid has been through. Quite honestly, in his place, at his age, I'd be doing the exact same thing."

Jay frowned. "What?"

Hades turned back to the doorway, looking dark. "Not my story to tell. But that's not the point. He thinks his stupid boyfriend hates him and that all of Auradon hates him. Try to convince him that they don't, or you'll have bigger problems than Uma kidnapping Ben."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Uma chat, Riah rants to Jay and Carlos.

"Enjoying your visit?" Uma teased, watching Ben watch the murky waters that were only a few steps away.

Ben gulped, staring at Uma warily. "Why are you doing this?"

The humour instantly left her dark face, leaving a quiet, simmering rage. "Isn't it obvious, Beasty Boy? You took your little core five and left the rest of us here to rot on the Isle of the leftovers. It's been two years, and nothing has happened. Not even an announcement that you plan to bring a few more of us over."

Ben mulled that over. "Y... You're right. Every time Riah brings it up, I just brush him off..."

Umas scowl deepened. "You don't deserve that boy."

"Maybe you're right."

"Why did you send him back? He's going to die, you know."

Bens eyes widened. "What?!"

"There's not enough magick here to sustain his amulet, not like there is in Auradon. And you know how Maleficent's curses are. Age sixteen and they get worse. I estimate he has a week left before the curse overtakes him, and he'll be suffering the entire time. Hades might even have to kill him to put him out of his pain. Nothing he could've done could ever justify a death like that. Nothing." She spun on her heel, smacking Ben with her braids and storming off to leave him with his despair.

Chad was in Carlos and Jay's room.

Jay subtly moved so that he was in front of Riah. "Chad, what the fuck?"

Chad jumped. "Oh, I was just using your printer."

"How did you get in?" Carlos demanded.

"Oh, I 3D printed your key last time."

Carlos and Jay frowned at each other. "What?"

"You guys were asleep."

Jay turned to Riah, mouthing //what the fuck?// while Carlos kicked Chad out. Before Chad left, however, he whispered something to Riah that made Riah tense. Jay pretended not to notice the exchange as Carlos started to program the 3D printer. Riah crossed the room, staring out the window like he was in one of those cheesy romance movies Evie liked to watch.

"Riah, you okay?"

Riah sighed. "I'm fine. Chad just asks questions I'd rather not think about."

"Like what?"

Riah took another deep breath. "Like how am I supposed to provide an heir? I'm a guy. Ben is a guy. He'll never be able to marry me, the lineage is too important."

"But he loves you."

Riah shook his head, wistful. "Love doesn't always win. His parents are already expressing their concerns, and Beast always glares at me whenever I come over. They argue about me in front of me as if I'm not there. They'll make him break up with me, I know they will."

Jay winced. That was exactly why he'd never gotten involved with romance. "Doesn't sound like you have many options."

"That was why I went back. Because maybe I could spare both of us the pain if I just... died."

Jay stood, crossing the room. "Riah, don't think like that. Ben would be so sad if you died, we all would be."

Riah shook his head again, eyes tearing up. "You guys deserve someone with less secrets."

"Doesn't matter, we want you." Jay gave a few seconds for that to sink in, then asked, "Is it okay if I hug you?"

Riah nodded, leaning against Jay. Jay pulled him close.

And Riah started to sob.


	5. 5

Riah flicked on the lights, startling Jay and Carlos from where they'd been sleeping on top of each other and raising one eyebrow. "Wow. I'm literally the straightest person in this room."

Jay frowned. "You're the only one dating a guy. What are you talking about?"

Riah rolled his eyes. "I'm just sayin."

"Dude, it's pretty hard for you to be the straightest person here since I'm bi and Carlos is straight." Jay narrowed his eyes, knowing that Riah wasn't one for jokes. Riah thanked the Gods that he couldn't blush and was already about as white as milk. "So what did you mean?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a dishevelled Lonnie. "What are you guys planning?"

Riah, Jay, and Carlos all looked at each other, then, in the worst lie any of them had ever told, all said, "Nothing."

Lonnie glared at them, unamused. "You 3D printed Fairy Godmothers wand. I want in, or else I'll tell her. And point out that Ben, Mal, and Evie are gone."

Shit.

Jay nodded, conceeding. "They're on the Isle. Ben got captured. Uma wants the wand. We made a fake wand and are going to give said fake wand to her."

Lonnie nodded. "I'll come too. If this comes to a fight you'll need me."

Carlos baulked. "It won't come to a fight-"

"But if it does, you'll regret making me stay here. It can't hurt."

Riah nodded. "Okay, go with them. Can you also call Jane and tell her I need help with something?"

All three turned to him.

"Look, I'm planning on helping how I can, and that means some serious magick on my part. Jane has fae blood, she'll make it easier."

Lonnie whipped out her phone. "Okay. Don't blow anything up."

"You ask too much of me. Tell her to meet me in my old room."

"Are those in blood?!" Ah, must be Jane.

"Yep. My blood, don't worry. Didn't kill any virgins." He waved his wrapped hand vaguely, then gestured for her to come over. "Okay, I need a few ingredients. Should be in the bio closet."

Jane nodded. "Tell me what you need."

"Acremonium, silphium, tiger fur, munchkin nails, mummy dust, powdered rubies, and a lock of the hair of a siren." he thrust a list at her, not taking his eyes away from what he was doing.

"What's that?" Jane asked, pointing to what looked like a vial of liquid gold.

"Ichor, the blood of the Gods. Specifically blood of Hades. Look, don't have all day. Hurry."

Jane nodded, scurrying out.

Riah considered his potion. Jane's blood could substitute for the blood of a demifae, but that meant he'd needed to add emerald sand. The potion was the appropriate glowing red, but he couldn't help but be nervous. He'd never gone this far into dark magick and now... to actually channel a demon...

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to Jane. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I need a few drops of your blood or else this won't work."

Jane, surprising, nodded, putting her bag on a nearby table and taking the knife by the cauldron, cutting the pad of her thumb and watching as a dew drops of blood fell into the mixture. It hissed and a sheen of mist started to drift over the surface. Riah nodded his approval, then began to add the other ingredients until the potion was bright, poisonous green.

"A few more things. Wear this-" He deftly threw an iron crucifix on a necklace to her, "And no matter what happens, don't open the door. The sigils have to remain unbroken or else an eldritch demon is getting released and I don't have time for an exorcism of that magnitude."

"A demon?!"

"Yes. I'm going to channel the power of a demon to lend strength to our friends and draw strength from our enemies."

"Am... am I going to have to do an exorcism?"

"No. My magick is strong enough that I'll be able to keep it from possessing me completely and drive it out when the time comes. The cross just makes sure it doesn't possess you when I send it back to Hell."

"Riah... this is some serious magick... are you sure you can handle it?"

He nodded grimly. "Going to have to."

And then, he started to chant.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't channel demons, kids.

This was, by far, the dumbest descision he'd ever made in his entire life. And that included getting cornered by Maleficent's thugs.

He barely registered the sigils on the walls beginning to glow, extending his psychic touch out to above the potion and reaching into the actual fabric of reality, reaching /through-/

And then the demon he was trying to summon grabbed his hand.

It took all of his restraint not to wrench himself away from the portal he'd created. The demon's hand became less tangible, and soon he felt a second presence in his head.

He stumbled back, trying to get his bearings. The portals closed, but the demon stayed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, clutching the crucifix around her neck like a lifeline.

Riah nodded, not opening his eyes. "Get into the corner."

Once he heard her retreat he opened his eyes again and walked back over to the cauldron, dipped a chalice into the potion, and took a sip. It burned like fire going down, but then he could see what was going on on the Isle.

Uma had the fake wand. And now she knew it was fake.

The fight was starting.

He extended one hand towards his friends, and then the other to Uma and her crew. The power of the demon backed his incantations, and he watched strength move from Uma to Mal, from Harry to Carlos, from Gil to Jay...

Mal squared her shoulders, feeling the new power coursing through her veins and savouring the confusion on Umas face. Riah felt his heart jerk at betraying Uma, but he had no time to dwell on it.

He had one last thing to do before forcing the demon out.

His gaze slipped over to Ben, who was tied to the mast. A simple protection spell was all it took, but it made him realize how much he was overtaxing himself. He hadn't been careful enough.

He'd used up all his power and no longer had any strength to force the demon back to hell.

And now the demon knew it too.

Riah felt it grin, felt it waiting for his resistance to crumble. He was exhausted, out of power, and, to be honest, more than a little terrified. He was going to fail, he knew it. The demon would take control, and Gods only knew what it would do next.

Who it would kill.

Well, there was a time and place for giving in, and this was not it.

/Demon?/

It took a few moments for the being to reply, //what do you want?//

/A deal./

//... What kind of deal could you possibly offer to me?//

/You're in my head. You know who I know. If you take possession of me, Hades will no doubt eradicate you. I am offering a deal that will keep that from happening./

//...//

//I'm listening.//

/I'll allow you to stay in my body for some time, a break from fire and brimstone, and you don't possess me./

The demon was silent for a few minutes, mulling this over, before saying //I accept this deal.//

/Do you swear upon the River Styx to uphold it?/

//I swear upon the River Styx.//

Riah nodded mentally, returning to the forefront of his mind and back to the room.

Then, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, he fell to the floor.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ben and Riah fluff.

"Ben!"

Ben sighed in relief when he saw Riah, leaning heavily against Jane and with one hand bandaged, but otherwise alive and well. He raced across the quad, meeting Riah halfway and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Riah, surprisingly, returned it with the same amount of vigour. Ben actually feared for his ribs a bit.

When the broke apart, Ben noticed that Riah had changed; he was no longer bony, bt almost as muscled as Harry Hook, and his eyes were in their gold state with black scleras. Ben rubbed his thumb over Riahs cheekbone, then his thin, slightly chapped lips.

"Your eyes?"

Riah shrugged. "They won't change back."

Ben smiled gently. "I like them."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment," Mal drawled, "We need to talk to Riah. Alone."

"I'll see you later," Riah promised, gently squeezing Bens hand before following Mal and the other three to their favourite tree on the quad.

Mal wasted no time. "Okay, spill."

"Spill what?" Riah was so tired that he actually looked at the water bottle that Jane had given him, thinking for a moment that Mal was referring to it.

Mal groaned. "You did magick and you said it yourself, magick always comes with a price. So what was the price? What did you pay to get through the barrier without taking it down, and to actually do... whatever the fuck you did, because I know you did something."

Riaah sighed, rubbing his eyes. All he wanted was sleep, was that too much to ask? "I'm channelling a demon."

Mal blinked slowly, "You. Did. What."

"Not did. Am. Still am. Sharing my body with a demon. Eldritch demon."

Mal looked ready to throttle him. "Let me get this straight; you invited a demon- not just any demon, and /elder demon/- into your head so that you could do what you did, and you didn't send it back to hell?!"

"Couldn't. Used up all my power."

It was at that moment that Mal realized she had the only brain cell in this group. "Oh for fuck's sake-"

"Mal, it doesn't matter how stupid my decision was. I made it. There's no point in scolding me for it."

Mal growled under her breath. "Well, what are you going to do now, idiot?"

"Sleep."

"... Are you serious?"

"I'm very tired, Mal."

"Fine." Mal snapped. 

"Fine." Riah mocked, getting back to his feet and leaving.

When he was out of earshot, Mal grumbled, "I'm gonna murder that boy if the demon doesn't do it first."

Ben pulled Riah into a hug the second he entered their shared room. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Riah frowned. "I'm the one who ran away."

"Yeah, but I should've listened to you."

"To be honest, we could bot do a better job at listening to each other."

Ben nodded, leading Riah so that they were both sitting on his bed. "So let's start now. Talk to me."

"Chad's been bullying me. Like, a lot. He knocks stuff out of my hands and hits me with practically everything and asks questions that I don't want to think about. I have no protection and no way to fight back. Not to mention I bruise easily so I was sentenced to long sleeves no matter the weather because..."

Ben frowned. "Because why?"

"Because the press was always on my back, and I didn't want them to think it was you hurting me." Riah blurted.

"Oh... sweetheart." Ben kissed Riahs forehead. "You don't have to worry about that. You don't."

"W-what?" Riah looked up from his hands, meeting Bens eyes.

"Number one, the public knows I wouldn't do that. That kind of stuff just isn't a thing in Auradon. And even if they did, I can protect my own reputation."

"But you already have so much stress with the crown-"

"Riah, that's not what I've been stressed about. I was raised for this, it barely bothers me. I've been worried about you." Seeing the confusion on Riahs face, Ben went on, "You barely eat, you don't even seem to care about school anymore, you isolate yourself more and more, and you're always asleep. You're angrier than before. I barely even remember the last time you really laughed. Today was the first time in months you smiled and it actually reached your eyes. To be honest, it's been scary. Like you were fading away. You've been depressed." Ben smiled sadly.

"Why... why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to add to whatever was bothering you."

Roah grimaced. "Another habit we need to kick."

"Yeah, I guess. But Chad's been bothering you?"

"All five of us."

"And you say that diplomatic immunity is the problem?"

"Pretty much."

Ben smirked, mischief lighting up his face. "I might be able to do something about that. How does Ambassador of Hell sound?"

It took a few moments for Riah to remember the English language. "Wait... repeat?"

"How would you like to be the Ambassador of Hell?"

Riah blinked. "Um... sure? I mean, that means that Chad can't hurt me anymore, right?"

"Yes."

"What about the others?"

"I'm thinking about making Mal my advisor on the Isle, so if she accepts she'll be untouchable. The other three can fill the positions for the Isle Ambassadors." Ben frowned. "For some reason, you can only have three Ambassadors per place. Which is oddly specific."

Riah nodded, putting the puzzle pieces together. "Um... okay, then. I accept. I'll talk to the others about it, too."

"Okay! You'll just need to sign some papers tomorrow."

"Yeah." Riah yawned. "Tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

Ben pulled him closer, guiding him to lay down, then moving so that his torso was pressed to Riahs back. "Is this okay?"

Riah nodded, shifting closer into the touch. "Yes. This is perfect."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts.

Riah took a deep breath, leaning on the railing and watching the lights reflect on the water. He wasn't even sure what this party was about, or why he'd been forced to attend. He just wanted to pull a Sleeping Beauty and sleep for the next hundred years, but when did anything ever go his way?

Added that Ben was acting weird. Riah didn't expect much attention during the party, but Ben was completely avoiding his gaze and kept looking up at the deck where his parents were.

//Human, are you okay?//

/Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine./

//You are distressed.//

/My boyfriend is acting weird./

The demon nodded. //Should I smite him?//

/Please don't./

The demon grumbled and said no more.

Ben soon called everyone's attention, a radiant smile on his face. "Welcome, everyone. I wasn't expecting such a big turn out. I have a very happy announcement to make in light of recent events."

For some reason, Riah felt anxiety build in his chest, watching Bens eyes train on the deck where his parents were. 

"This is Uma, my new girlfriend."

Everyone turned, whether to Riah or to Uma, as Uma appeared on the observation deck. She smiled shyly, hurrying over to Ben.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Riah demanded. This was pretty damn low, and that was coming from him. "You're seriously dumping me for my sister?"

Ben shrugged, and Uma smiled in apology and joy. "Riah, want to thank you for bringing us together."

"Shut up, Uma," Riah growled, storming up to Ben. "Tell. Me. Why."

"Riah," Ben groaned, exasperated, "we just... we felt something when we met on the Isle."

"It was love, Riah." When Uma spoke, Bens gaze went back to her, impatience changing to love and devotion, the same look he'd had for Riah for the last year.

And Riah broke.

Ritual knife, in his bedroom. It was specifically made for blood-letting. 

Femoral artery and jugular vein. No way they'd be able to revive him.

Would he write a note?

"It's not like we could've worked out, anyway." Ben shrugged. "I mean, we can't have children together."

Riah took a deep breath. "Actually, dipshit, incorrect."

Oh... he wanted to take that back. Shit... shit shit shit shit shit.

Suddenly, Evie gasped. "Ben's spelled!"

Ben ignored her. "See, Riah, this is why you never said you loved me. Because you knew we weren't meant to be."

Jane grabbed Riah's arm, yanking him so that he was facing the observation deck. The large, velvet curtains were pulled back, revealing a mural of Ben and Riah.

The real Riah. Riah with his magick eyes, milk-white skin, and bright blue hair.

Who Riah was, not who he could be.

"Ben had that made. He dictated every detail." Jane explained.

So, that meant...

Riah turned back around as Uma stuttered. "There's a reason I never did. Because I was afraid you only loved who you thought I could be, not who I really was. Ben, the truth is, I DO love you. I love you so much it terrifies me. You could stab me and I would still love you. To think that you only loved an image... I just didn't want to face it." He wiped away some of the tears running down his face, watching Ben study the mural. "I was wrong, Ben. I know I was. Ben... Ben, I love you. I love you in ways I can't even describe."

Ben was silent for a few moments more, then his gaze went to Riah. Slowly, affection dawned across it. "Riah?"

"Yea, Ben?"

"I love you, too."

"NO!" Uma screamed, rage contorting her features. Riah pulled Ben away from her.

"Uma-"

"You RUINED it!" Uma shrieked, pointing accusingly at him as she edged closer to the railing.

"Uma, no-"

She jumped over the edge. 

Everyone froze, then collectively ran over to see what had become of Ursulas daughter.

Uma cackled, rising up from the water like an omen of death and swinging a tentacle at them. Several people screamed and water flooded onto the deck, and Riah rolled hiw eyes. For fuck's sake, it was only water.

Never the less, something had to be done.

Riah took a deep breath, eyes closing, imagining himself with large wings. People stumbled away from him as his physical form moulded to match. Even Uma hesitated, having no idea Riah could do that.

He shot into the air, flying off of the boat and to Uma's other side so that no one would get caught up in the ensuing magic smackdown. Magick collected on his fingertips, a ball of bright blue fire growing between his palms as Uma turned to him.

Then, he threw it at her.

The ball collided with her chest and exploded, a sphere of blue energy expanding to cover her entire form and making the water boil. Then, it collapsed onto Uma, and the shockwave nearly knocked Riah out of the air.

When he finally got his bearings, Uma was gone.

That easily.

Riah flew back over to the boat, wings shrinking into his back and dropping him on the deck. Ben grinned, pulling him into a tight hug.

"How did you do that?" Mal asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Madame Mim. She's my mom."

"Riah..." Ben asked, sounding shy, "What did you mean, earlier, when you said you and I could have kids."

Oh... Ben remembered that. "I should confess that wasn't how I expected my coming out to go. I'm... well, I'm transgender."

Ben blinked in surprise, going still. Then, a smile spread across his face, and he pulled Riah into another bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Riah."

"Ben, I love you, too."


End file.
